The Proposal to Sirius Black
by WitchatHeart77
Summary: Contest... Albus discusses with Sirius his intentions to create The Order of the Phoenix.


-1**_Disclaimer: All characters contained herein are not mine, but belong to JK Rowling, et al. Please enjoy this point of view/opinion of events._**

I just did it. I didn't think about it. I didn't need to. I knew it was the right thing to do when Dumbledore asked. How else were they going to go through with it? The Ministry wasn't going to help. They are just a bunch of sodding wankers. Dumbledore was going to do something about it. He was going to get things accomplished. I was going to play a part in that. I had to. I wasn't going to be branded with the same suspicion and rumors that my brother had been subject to. Of course, everything they said about him was true. But still. It was up to me to prove that just because my name is Black, doesn't mean my soul is colored as such.

It was our last year at Hogwarts. James and I were headed to breakfast when the headmaster came up to us.

"Mr. Black, may I have a word with you?"

I looked at James who nodded and went ahead into the Great Hall. I turned back to Dumbledore and followed him to his office. It was quaint, if you like clutter.

"Licorice spider?"

"No, thank you."

"Sirius…may I call you Sirius?" he started. I nodded. "Sirius, we have a situation with which I need you assistance. I understand that when your father passed, you obtained ownership of the House of Black. Am I correct?"

"Yes, sir."

He reached for some of the disgusting candy and began chewing lazily. My patience was wearing thin after a few moments, not to mention my stomach was growling.

"Sir, I have to get to breakfast and then to class. Is there something you need?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry, dear boy. I do so enjoy licorice." He sat there a moment longer.

"Sir?"

"I want to use your house."

My brow furrowed. "My house, sir?"

"Yes. I am compelled to tell you of my decision to start a defense system against this new Dark Lord. I am sure you have heard of him."

I didn't need an explanation. Everyone heard about the wizard going around killing muggles and searching for ultimate power. I simply nodded.

"The Ministry is lax in its desire to do anything spontaneous, anything remotely dangerous to stop him. That's what it would take to bring Tom down. We have to be able to react within a moments notice. To have wit and cunning like his former house, Slytherin, but also hold our head up high with the bravery of Gryffindor. You have proved to be a perfect example of what I am looking for in recruits. You have a talent for slick tricks and a way with words. You are sly, resourceful, and undaunted by consequences. You make decisions within seconds and stand by them. I need you on my team, Sirius. Would you be willing to become a member of my order? Will you accept my invitation to you to be in the Order of the Phoenix?"

I was…well to be honest, for the first time in my life I was speechless. Well, almost. "What does that have to do with Black Manor?"

The old man stood slowly from his worn leather chair, walked around to the front of his desk, and, to my surprise, hopped up and sat on the edge in front of me.

"We will need a headquarters," he said, his hands clasped in his lap.

I was taken aback. "But surely this dark wizard would know where we were."

"I have that covered. I'm sure you are aware of a spell called the Fidelius Charm, Sirius?"

I had to think for a moment. It wasn't covered in conventional Charms, but then again, when did the Marauders study anything conventional?

"The spell that works like an eraser."

"I beg your pardon, my boy?"

"The object or person you are casting it on disappears somewhat. They pick someone to keep their location a secret and no one else knows where it or that person is."

Dumbledore stood back up and walked back to his chair. "That is the basic concept. There are variations, however. For instance, several people will need to know where Headquarters will be stationed. I have altered the original charm to accommodate that necessity."

"Several people? Who else did you have in mind? I might not be very loyal to my family, sir, but that house and all that is inside belongs to me. I won't have any old mangy thief traipsing in."

He giggled.

"I am positive you will approve of my choices. Arthur and Molly Weasley are two. Professor McGonagall will of course be helping me head things up. Frank and Alice Longbottom. Yourself along with Messers Potter and Lupin. Perhaps James's new friend, Lily. I hear she has a very adept knowledge of potions. She will come in handy. There are several others, of course, however their identities are best kept low key at the moment."

"I understand, sir. I trust your judgment."

"Wonderful. When should we begin setting things up? Your Christmas Holiday is coming. We could begin then, yes?"

I nodded again.

"Excellent. Until then, Mr. Black. Have a good day."

I took it that I was dismissed and began to leave.

"Oh, Mr. Black. Here is a pass to get you out of Advanced Defense. Go have that breakfast I'm afraid I kept you from enjoying."

I reached for the pass. "Thank you, sir."

It was a long walk to the Great Hall. We were finally going to take action. Dumbledore wasn't going to sit around take the death and torture anymore. And best of all, he was allowing us to join in on the fun.

The second class bells rang just as I finished my meal. I headed for Advanced Transfiguration. Not that I needed it. Wormtail, Prongs, and myself made sure we had all the extra lessons we needed. I was almost at the door when I heard the telltale voice of my best friend behind me.

"What did he want, Padfoot?"

I looked around to make sure there were no eavesdroppers.

"Hey, Prongs. Do you like Phoenixes?" I patted his shoulder as we entered the classroom.

And that's how I became a member of the Order of the Phoenix.

_**This is a completed one shot for a contest on The Hideaway: Elixir of Life. You can view the website through the address on my main page.**_


End file.
